


Selfless Season Two

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: What happens after the roles are reversed?





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is season two, spoilers are ahead for season one. Season one is on Fanfiction.net (Just search 'StrangerThingsMileven' you'll find me)

It had been a month since Mike had gotten back, and everything was going great. The lab decided not to pursue him or Eleven. His friends seemed to be fine, Will had been acting unusual but everyone assumed it was because of a traumatic experience. El had been learning how to read and talk, and he had a pretty big crush on her, not that he was going to admit it. Everything was normal. In fact, El was staying the night at Mike’s house. Karen decided that having four children was a little bit too much, so Joyce took her in.

They were in the basement; Mike was trying to explain Dungeons and Dragons to El, it wasn’t going very well. To El, all the rules were too confusing, and there were too many. They decided to take a break, it was going along pretty slow.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.” El said, hanging her head low

“No, No!” Mike said, trying not to get her upset “It’s not your fault, you didn’t really get to play this stuff as a kid, it’s unfair, and it sucks, but you got to learn eventually, or else Dustin might want to teach you, and we all know what happened the last time he taught something.”

She chuckled a little

The last time Dustin tried to teach something, it was science, and he almost burned down the classroom with a Bunsen burner.

“No, I don’t want that.” She said, smiling, trying not to burst out in laughter

“Here, how about we take a break for the night, then tomorrow, we can see if you remember some of the stuff I taught you today, ok?” Said Mike

“Ok.” Said El excitedly

“So what do you want to do now?” Asked Mike

“Eggos?”

“Sure, we’ll go make some Eggos.”

They went upstairs and went to the toaster

Mike shushed El “Keep it down a little, my mom is asleep. And Nancy, well…” Mike was pretty sure that Jonathan was over, making it a toss-up if Nancy was asleep or not.

“Sorry.” El whispered

Suddenly the Eggos popped, giving them both a mini heart attack

“Hurry, grab the Eggos and let’s go, before we wake my parents up.” Said Mike

El quickly grabbed the Eggos and ran down the stairs

They talked to each other for hours, for a girl with a very limited vocabulary, El was surprisingly good at making conversation

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“What is _love_?”

“Uh, love is when.” Mike had to think, _what is love_? “I guess, love is when you don’t want to leave someone, when you feel really happy when you’re around that person. I guess that’s what love is.”

“Mike.” El said in a quiet tone

“Yeah?” Mike said, curious about what she was going to say

“ _I love you_.” El said, in a confident, yet quiet tone

It felt like Mike had lost his brain for a second

“I, I love you too.” He replied

She kissed his cheek, it was short, but sweet. It felt like her chest was about to explode. Mike was pretty sure he could see his brain in front of him, not able to use it, he could barely comprehend what was going on. He kissed her, like the one in the cafeteria, but she knew a little more on what would happen.

“Woah.” Mike said

“Woah.” El said

They fell asleep right there, cuddled up with each other on the couch, Mike making sure that she wouldn’t fall off.

She slept peacefully

When El woke up, she realized that Mike was still asleep, unusual, considering he was usually up an hour before her, especially on a weekend.

“Mike.” She said, pushing him “Mike wake up.” She said, shaking him a little harder “Mike?” She said, shaking him harder “Mike!?” She yelled, pushing him even harder

“El what’s wrong!?” Nancy said, rushing down the steps

“Mike, he won’t wake up.” She replied, almost in a whisper

**_He won’t wake up_ **


	2. Where Am I?

_Darkness, there was no light anywhere. The ground was wet, and for some reason the air made him feel light headed._

_“What is this place?” Asked Mike_

_“El!?” He yelled_

_He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, there was his basement. It was him, and El, laying on the couch. It looked like El was waking up._

_“Why am I here?”_

_No answer, not that he expected one._

“Mike?” Asked El “Mike, wake up.” “Mike? Mike!?” She yelled, shaking him

Nancy came down the stairs

“El what’s wrong!?”

“Mike, he won’t wake up.”

Mike went to go sit next to El, still freaked out on where he was, or what was going on.

Nancy went over to Mike’s body and felt for a pulse.

“It’s there, but it’s weak. He’s barely alive. We have to get him to a hospital.” Stated Nancy worriedly

El’s face was a face full of pure terror now.

Nancy ran to the phone and called for an ambulance.

“Mike.” Said El, faintly and quietly

Nancy ran back down the stairs

“Ok, El, we have to get him upstairs for the paramedics to be able to get him.”

She nodded

Nancy carried Mike’s body upstairs, and the scene disappeared for Mike.

_Mike had a thought, could he carry stuff, grab stuff? He didn’t even try then, he was to shocked. He decided he would try by pranking Dustin. He thought of Dustin, and found him eating at his house._

_Mike started by grabbing a bowl, sitting down next to Dustin, who was too concerned with his own cereal to pay attention originally. Mike grabbed a spoon, and started pouring the cereal._

Dustin looked up at the sound.

“Woah! What the hell? Eleven! Mike! Is this one of you little shits?!” Said Dustin

_So it did work, Mike went to go grab some paper and a pen._

“Mike! Eleven! Where are you?” Yelled Dustin

_Mike came back to the kitchen table with a pencil and a sticky note, it was the best he could find. He wrote: ‘Help me. Trapped in darkness. Meet my sister and Eleven at the hospital. Tell the others.’_

“What!? Darkness?!” Yelled a very confused Dustin

_Mike wrote down one more sentence: ‘Just go.’_

Dustin ran to his room, came back downstairs with a backpack, filled it up with some snacks, and left his house.

_“Good.” Mike said to himself as the scene was yet again disappearing_

_Mike suddenly felt tired, and collapsed to the floor._

The paramedics took Mike, Nancy, and El to the hospital. Once they got there, they rushed Mike into the emergency room.

“Can’t I come too!?” Nancy yelled “I’m his sister!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we have to ask you to wait in the waiting room.” Said a nurse

Nancy stomped back to the waiting room and sat by a very worried El.

“Will he be ok?” Asked El shakily

“Yeah, yeah he’ll be fine.” Nancy replied with a failed tone of confidence

 

Dustin was biking over to the hospital, and was telling the guys the news

“Lucas, Will, come in, over.” Dustin said to his supercomm

“Dustin? What do you want, I was sleeping, over.” Said Lucas

“Yeah, I’m here, over.” Said Will

“Good, meet me at the hospital, I’ll explain when you get there, over and out.” Said Dustin, turning off his supercomm and putting it back in his backpack


End file.
